


Lucky Number 14

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Lucky Number 14

**Title:** Lucky Number 14  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles are their own persons. This is a work of fiction and all words herein are completely false. No defemation is intended and I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None, unless you haven't seen the outcome to Sunday's soapbox derby.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, possible Canadian stereotyping.  
 **W/C:** 1,000  
 **A/N:** I started this at 5am and it's already MORE AU THAN IT WOULD BE because THEY LIVE TOGETHER NOW. I haven't written anything in a few months so this might come off a bit sketchy. I apologize for that :/ Thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/dont_squeeze_it/profile)[**dont_squeeze_it**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/dont_squeeze_it/) for looking over an earlier version of this, but other than that it is unbeta'd. Also: lol lame title is lame.

  
Jared leaves that jersey on for the rest of the day, even though it’s really _stupidly_ hot outside. Just looking at him in it makes Jensen sweat. Okay that may have more to do with the fact that it’s Jared than anything else but whatever.

After the derby they head back to Jared’s to collect his dogs. Jared’s hopped up just enough from his fifteenth Red Bull, and all that talk about parks had given him _ideas_ so now Jensen‘s going to get to spend the rest of his Sunday with nature. Not that he doesn‘t like the outdoors, it‘s just he‘d much rather stay in and nurse his wounds from losing a _soapbox derby_ with a cold beer and maybe whatever game happens to be on.

But Jared had asked him if he’d wanted to go while looking at him with those eyes he gets sometimes, the ones he’s perfected for Sam, and for some reason Jensen couldn’t tell him no. So he begrudgingly climbed back into the front seat with Harley breathing moist doggy breath against the back of his neck.

And it wasn’t _so_ bad once they got there; a nice breeze under the shade trees and it was kind of funny watching Jared run around like a giant dork when Sadie didn’t quite understand the concept of fetch and he had to keep chasing her to get the ball back.

It’s when they’re getting ready to leave though that some girl comes over and starts looking at Jared like he’s the second coming, wearing shorts that probably aren’t even _legal_ and flipping her hair in what she probably thought was a flirtatious manner but really? Was kind of annoying. Jensen just stood back and watched as his co-star made eyes with her and flexed his muscles under his jersey for her. Which okay, maybe pissed him off a little.

Jensen may have hated her a little bit, and when she flounced away with an autograph from an “up and rising sports star” (and _not_ Jared’s phone number - not that Jensen would care or anything. Or even noticed. Shut up.), Jensen couldn’t hide his smirk. Serves her right. She should stay in and watch T.V. once in a while instead of trying to pick up strange men in the park.

Still. Sports star?

“Really, Jay? _Hockey_?”

“What, man? We’re in Canada!”

\----

It’s dark by the time they get back to Jared’s and Jensen’s just tired enough to crash there. It’s not like they both don’t have to be at the same job the next day and one place to sleep is as good as another, Jensen figures, as long as it’s comfortable.

Jensen’s dozing lightly, stretched out on Jared’s giant couch, the dogs making enough noise somewhere around his head to keep him from passing out completely. He vaguely remembers Jared mumbling something about a shower and would swear he’d heard the water start up, but then Jared is flopping down at his feet and the scent of stale sweat and dirt hits him.

When he opens his eyes Jared’s still got the jersey on. Or he put it _back_ on, which, gross.

“Dude, why did you bother showering?”

“What?”

He gives the jersey a pointed look and Jared just grins sheepish while he shrugs.

“I like it. And really, I plan on getting sweaty again in a minute anyway.”

It takes a second for Jensen’s sleep addled brain to work out what Jared’s talking about, and by then Jared is already twisted around to kneel on the couch and crawling towards him. And it’s only until he’s lying fully atop him, hard line of his erection pressing into his thigh that Jensen realizes Jared isn’t wearing anything _underneath_ his jersey.

“ _Fuck._

“That’s the plan.”

Jensen snorts, ‘cause that’s really kinda lame, but then Jared is leaning down and kissing him and he doesn’t care. He bunches his fingers into the hem of the jersey and moves to pull it up and _off_ but Jared stops him with a sharp bite to his lip.

“No, I want you to fuck me while I wear it.”

Jensen lets out a groan and he feels his cock twitch within the confines of his jeans and _Jesus_ , Jared can’t just go around saying things like that. Jared ducks his head and sets about nipping and pressing open-mouthed kisses against Jensen’s neck, fingers running idly along the skin beneath his red t-shirt. Jensen doesn’t think he’s been so hard in his _life_.

“I wasn’t showering, Jen. Do you know what I was doing?”

Why is Jared asking him questions?

“Uh?”

Jared’s voice is low and rough when he answers, on the verge of being sexed out and it's almost as awesome as him not wearing any pants.

“I was opening myself up for you.”

It’s around this time that Jensen’s brain short circuits and Jared must know it by the way he’s grinning down at him. He can’t say anything as Jared starts to unbutton his pants, his tongue is stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. Not that he’d protest anyway.

They don’t do this often, the two of them, this whole sex thing. They’re not _in love_ or in a relationship. They’re just two guys who hang out and talk shop and occasionally have sex.

Or at least Jared isn’t. Jensen may be harboring more feelings than he’d care to admit to. But he’s too chicken shit to find out what Jared thinks about it, too wrapped up in everything else that they have to lose the greatest friendship of his life over something as girly as a _date_. It’s not that Jensen wants to only be a _fuckbuddy_ , it’s just he’ll take whatever part of Jared he can get. If that part happens to be his amazing cock, then, okay.

And when Jared finally gets his pants over his hips and sinks down and Jensen is fully enveloped by tight heat, he doesn’t really _care_.


End file.
